Evil Caillou
''Evil Caillou ''is a clone of Caillou. He is voiced by Ivy and he hates getting grounded by him all the time. Likes He likes everything made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Cookie Jar., Hit Entertainment, and Lyrick Studios, Barney and Friends, Arthur, WordGirl, Caillou, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, Thomas and Friends, Fraggle Rock, Sesame Street, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Mike the Knight, Fireman Sam, Pingu, The Wiggles, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Max and Ruby, Bubble Guppies, Shimmer and Shine, PAW Patrol, Wonder Pets, The Backyardigans, Wallykazam, Rubbadubbers, Fifi and the Flowertots, Roary the Racing Car, Shaun the Sheep, Timmy Time, Kipper, The Magic Key, Archibald the Koala, Percy the Park Keeper, Sheeep, Animal Stories, Brambly Hedge, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, The Magic Adventures of Mumfie, James the Cat, Art Attack, Captain Pugwash, Sooty Heights, Sooty (2001 version), Paddington Bear (1975 version), The Adventures of Paddington Bear, The Wombles, The Herbs, Huxley Pig, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Grease, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Sanjay and Craig, Oswald, Pepsi beverages, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E. Cheese's etc. Dislikes He hates everything not made by Paramount, Nickelodeon, PBS Kids, Cookie Jar., Hit Entertainment, and Lyrick Studios, Disney shows and movies, McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Subway, Coca-Cola beverages, Disney Junior, Warner Bros., DreamWorks (except for ones distributed by Paramount), 20th Century Fox, Cartoon Network, Universal, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Activision, Disney Interactive, Hasbro, Rank Organisations, Ragdoll Productions (UK) Limited, BBC, ITV, CBeebies, CITV, FremantleMedia, Carlton, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, Celador International, DiC, Granada (UK) Limited, RKO Radio Pictures, Laurel and Hardy, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Kim Possible, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Phineas and Ferb, Danger Mouse, Good Luck Charlie, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Futurama, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Family Fortunes, Mr. Bean, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Teletubbies (UK version), Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Go Jetters, In the Night Garden, Woolly and Tig, Sarah and Duck, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, Postman Pat, The Animal Shelf, Spot, Little Red Tractor, Hilltop Hospital, Sooty (except Sooty Heights and Sooty (2001 version)), The Adventures of Abney and Teal, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, Dumbo, Bambi, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Wreck-It-Ralph, Planes, Aladdin, Toy Story Trilogy, Cars Trilogy, Pixar, The Hobbit, The Land Before Time, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, Turbo, A Goofy Movie, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Tweety's High Flying Adventure, Inside Out, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, 101 Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Aristocats, Lady and the Tramp, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Johnny Tremain, Old Yeller, Pollyanna, The Parent Trap, Summer Magic, The Three Lives of Thomasina, Mary Poppins, The Gnome-Mobile, Big Red, The Happiest Millionaire, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Herbie the Love Bug Trilogy, Carry On films etc.